Daughter of The batman
by lozza1989
Summary: When young Amanda Baxter watches her mom die, she runs away and is found and adopted by Bruce Wayne, but will she discover his Alter ego and will she find out the reason behind her mother's death? No Flames please! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A little girl's worst Nightmare

Katherine Baxter sat at her dressing table applying the last of the makeup she had been applying as her Daughter Amanda aged 10 sat on the end of her bed watching her.

"You look pretty Mom" Amanda said. Katherine smiled at the girl's reflection in her mirror. "Thankyou angel" she replied. Amanda smiled and went back to the book she was reading when Katherine start laughing for no reason. "What's so funny?" Amanda asked. But Katherine was in constant giggles and it freaked Amanda out quite ok.

"Mom, stop it you're scaring me" she begged. Katherine was laughing harder and finally collasped onto the floor, face down.

Amanda looked at her with confusion.

"Mom, mom are you ok?" Amanda asked, getting down from the bed and kneeling next to Katherine's unconcious body.

"Mom, wake up" she begged, close to tears but katherine didn't respond. Shaking, Amanda tunred over Katherine and saw something that made her scream bloody murder. Katherine's eyes were wide open and she had a large, creepy grin spread across her face. Amanda screamed and ran out of her apartment, unable to look at Katherine's face. The little girl darted down the stairs and into the busy streets. She didn't like going out in the streets of Gotham city by herself at night time but she knew that she couldn't go back to her apartment so she ran down the street.

It had passed Midnight and Amanda was still wondering the streets. She was scared and cold. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders to keep herself warm but it was no use due to the t-shirt she was wearing. She placed her hands in her jeans pocket and hurried along the sidewalk. The streets were busy and there were people either shouting or fighting and this terrified Amanda so she ran into an alleyway and crawled into an old cardboard box.

"Why my mom?" she whsipered before passing out.

A horde of policecars and Ambulances had gathered outside Amanda's apartment. A neighbour had discovered Katherine's dead body after Amanda did a runner.

"Looks like she fell victim to another one of those Smilex products" informed a police officer as he identified the body closely.

"Was there anyone else in the apartment?" another police officer asked the neighbour Mrs finngan, A woman in her mid fifties.

"Well I heard Little Amanda screaming, I hurried from my apartment as quickly as possible but by the time I got there, katherine was dead and Amanda had gone" she informed. "Do you think she may have got scared, ran away or much worse?" he asked. Mrs Finngan shrugged.

"I dunno, there was no sign that the could have been kidnapped so I'm guessing she ran away in fright". The Police officer nodded.

Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne and his trustworthy butler Alfred where going for a drive when they noticed something strange in one of the alleyways.

"Stop Alfred" he informed. "What is it sir?" the elderly Butler asked as Bruce jumped out of the car and ran into the Alley. "Sir, What are you doing?" Alfred asked as he followed him into the Alleyway. Bruce was rooted on the spot staring at something.

"Call 911 Alfred" he ordered. The butler looked passed Bruce's shoulder and looked. He was looking at a small child in a cardbox box, Unconcious."Call 911" Bruce repeated. The Butler nodded and ran back to the car. Bruce walked up to the girl and knelt down beside her. She was alive, she was still breathing but she was just unconcious.

"What's a young thing like you doing out here?" he asked as he stroked her hand. Suddenly, the girl moaned. She was starting to come round.


	2. Questions and Answers

Questions and Answers

"Sir, I've called the Ambulance, they're on the way. How is the girl?". Bruce turned to look at Alfred.

"I think she's staring to come round" he informed. The girl opened her eyes and looked at the two men in front of her. "Are you ok?" Bruce asked, kneeling down to look at her."W-who are you?" the child stuttered. "I'm Bruce Wayne and this is Alfred, my butler". The girl looked a little confused.

"I remember my mom saying something about you" she whispered. "How long have you been here?" he asked. The youngster shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno, maybe hours". She then fainted again and shivered. "By the looks of her, I say she's been sleeping in this cardboard box all night" Alfred informed.

When the paramedics arrived, Bruce lifted the girl from the ground and placed her on the strecher.

"I want to go with her" he said as he looked at the small figure lay flat on her back on the strecher. "You go ahead, I will follow behind in the car" Alfred said, puting areasuring hand on his shoulders. "Thankyou Alfred" and he followed the paramedics into the Ambulance.

"Do you know this girl?" a paramedic asked. Bruce shook his head. "I only found her, I don't know who or where her parents are" he said, looking over at the girl who was awake again and clearly looking terrified. "I want my mom" she moaned. Bruce walked over to her and stroked her face. "It's ok, I'll find her, I'll find you're mom" he said but the girl shook her head.

"She's dead. My mom died last night". Bruce gave the paramedic who was riding in the back of the Ambulance a concerned look."Poor kid, maybe her dad might be around" he suggested. "He's dead to, he died when I was five. He got beaten to death by thugs" the girl said. "Poor things an Orphan, no wonder she's been out on the streets. It's a good thing you found her". Bruce gave a small nod. "I know, I couldn't bear the thought of a young child her age out on the steets, with all these thugs and that hanging around".

When they arrived, the girl was wheeled out of sight and Bruce was made to wait in the waiting room.

"How is the girl?" Alfred asked as he arrived and sat next to Bruce. "Poor things upset, she just lost her mom and she hasn't got a dad" he explained. "Did she say how her Mother died?" Alfred asked in a quiet voice. Bruce shook her head. "She didn't say, she was far too exhausted to be explaining anything". About an hour later, a nurse came walking into the waiting room.

"How is the girl?" Bruce asked, jumping to his feet. "Well, she has a mild case of hypothermia but she should be ok. Oh, she also wants to see you" she said pointing at Bruce. "I'll wait for you out here" Alfred sat. Bruce nodded and followed the nurse into a room wherethe little girl was sat up in a bed looking out of the window.

"Hello there" said Bruce, sitting on the end of the bed. The girl turned to look at him and smiled. "I wanna say thanks for saving me" she said. Bruce chuckled and smiled at her.

"So, what's you're name then?" he asked. "Amanda baxter" she replied. Bruce nodded and went to sit next to her. "Now, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to esplain what happened, How did you're mom die?". Amanda took a deep breath and began to tell him everthing.

"Well she was getting ready to go out and our Neighbour, Mrs Finngann was going to look after me. So anyway, I was sat in the room with her as she was getting ready when she started laughing for no reason". Bruce nodded as he took it all in. "Go on, what happened?". Amanda shivvered and bit her lip. "I asked her why she was laughing, but she didn't responded. She started laughing harder and faster then she collasped on the floor, I turned her over to see if she was ok and and" her lip trembled and tears began to pour down her face. Bruce grabbed her hnads and looked her straight in the face. "It's ok, you can tell me, what did you see?". Amanda drew another deep breath. "She had this really big grin on her face, sorta going all the way up to her ears and her eyes were just staring blankly at me.I couldn't look at her so I ran away" and she completly broke down, collasping onto to Bruce who held her in a reassuring hug.


	3. A new home for Amanda

A new home for Amanda

"Is that what happened?" he asked her . Amanda nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks. "What's going to happen to me now?" she asked. Bruce looked down at the little girl.

"I don't know, maybe they'll send you to a orphanage or something". Angry, Amanda broke from his grasp and looked at him, face like thunder. "No way, I don't wanna go to an orphanage, I want a proper home with parents or a parent. I don't wanna be an orphan" and she began to sob again. "Don't worry" Bruce reassured "I'll think of something". Amanda nodded and hugged him.

"So, do you think that these make-up products that Katherine Baxter had been using could have Smilex added into them?" Poilce chief, Arnold brewgins asked. "Well it could be, she shows all the sighs, the expression on the face clearly shows it all" replied his partner, Joe farness. "Has there been any news on her Daughter, Amanda baxter?" Chief Brewgins asked. "Well apparemtly she was found by Bruce Wayne in an alleyway, sleeping in a cardboard box. She was admitted to Gotham city Hospital with Mild Hypothermia" Joe replied. Brewgins paced up and down the office, with a cigar in his hand.

"Well, once this girl is out of the Hospital, we could bring her back to her apartment and she could show us the make-up that Katherine was using before she died" he informed. Joe sat on the desk and began loking through files.

"The girl must have been terrified, to find her mom dead. No wonder she ran away,Poor kid" he spoke.

"What was that sir?". Alfred couldn't believe what he had just heard. "You heard me Alfred, I'm thinking about adopting Amanda" Bruce informed.

"But sir are you sure that you want a child under your feet?" the butler asked. "She's a really good kid and I don't think she'll be too much trouble. Look, she's very upset and she needs a comfortable enviroment" he explained. Alfred nodded in agreement. "Very well sir, once you got everything sorted, I'll prepare a room for young Amanda". Bruce smiled as his trustworthy companion. "Thanks Alfred".

A few days later, Amanda was fully recovered and was well enough to leave the Hospital. She knew that she was moving in with Bruce Wayne, the richest guy in Gotham and for the first time in days, she was happy.

"Do you live in a big house?" she asked as they drove from the hospital. "Oh yeah, it's a very big house" Bruce replied. Amanda smiled and chuckled a little.

"Wow, I can't wait to see it" she beamed. When she got her first glimpse of Wayne Manor, Amanda looked very interested. "Wow, it's bigger than I imagined". The three of them clambered out of the car and walked up to the front door. Amanda straightened her hat as she looked up to the roof. "Wow, I betcha got loads of room" she said in amazement. In a true butler fashion, Alfred opened the door and taking her hand, Bruce led Amanda into her new home.

"Now Amanda, you must listen to me because it's very important. Somewhere in this house is a secret room, you know what one of them is right?". The girl nodded her head. "I had one in my old apartment, sometimes me and my cousin, Sophie would go in there and do secretive stuff that I didn't want anyone else knowing about". Bruce nodded. "Good Girl. Now I don't want you going into the secret room, only I'm supposed to go in there, so you must promise me not to go in there". Amanda nodded obdiently.

"I promise, I will not go into your secret room". Bruce smiled and ruffled her hair. "Now, I'm going to ask you a question, where did your mom get the make-ups that killed her?" he asked. Amanda stood and thought for a minute. "Some-one sold them to her, a Man" she replied. "Ok and can you describe what this man looked like?". Amanda took a deep breath.

"Well, he wore a buisness suit, a purple buisness suit and he was selling all these cosmetic stuff, anyway. me and my mom where walking down the street when we saw him andm y mom neede some new makeup. So we went to to him and I looked at his face. He seemed quite cheery, he was smiling alot, it kinda gave me the creeps". Suddenly, Amanda started having a flashback.

Flashback:

Amanda and Katherine were walking down the streets of Gotham. It was busy and people were rushing about. Amanda clung tightly to Katherine's hand.

"Mom, can we get some food, I'm starving" Amanda complained. "Don't worry honey, I'll get us some pizza in a minute". Suddenly they could hear someone shouting, a man. "COME AND GET YOUR LOVELY COSMETICS LADIES, WORTH EVERY PENNY" he was shouting. "Oh, I could do with some new make-up" Katherine said. Amanda rolled her eyes as katherine dragged her to the cosmectic stall. The man who was selling them was the most perculiar looking man that Amanda had ever seen. He wore a dark purple buisnes suit and he had a huge grin across his face. Amanda shuddered.

"Are you wanting to buy some new cosmentics my fine lady/" he asked Katherine. "Oh yes, My make-ups on the low point". The man laughed at Katherine's comment, a laugh which made Amanda's skin crawl.

"Does this young lady want to buy some make-up too?" he asked, grinning eerily at Amanda who shook her head. " Sorry, I don't wear make-up".

"Amanda, hello, Amanda". Bruce was waving his hand in front of Amanda who jumped.

"Sorry, I spaced out for a minute there" she said. "You look warn out, why don't you let Alfred show you to your room and you can settle down for the night". Amanda nodded and Alfred led her to her new bedroom.

"Here you are miss Amanda, your new bedroom". Amanda walked into her new bedroom. It looked very cosy and a bed lay in the corner. She walked over to the bed, changed into her pjamas and snuggled into her new bed. It was very comfortable and Amanda fell into a deep sleep.

"She's fast asleep sir" Alfred informed. "I reckon that I've got a retty good idead of who Amanda was talking about when she told us about the guy who sold her mom those cosmetics that killed her" Bruce said siliently. "What are you getting at sir?" Alfred asked.

"Don't you get it Alfred, her descrition was pretty obvious, purple suit, a grin that gave her the creeps. There's only one man who fits her brief description and it has to be the Joker".


	4. The funeral

The funeral

Amanda was finding life at Wayne manor really different. The place was huge and Amanda was worried that she'd get lost somewhere.

"Don't worry, you'll get your bearings soon enough?" Bruce reassured the little girl. "Are you going to your Mom's funeral tomorrow?" he asked when she was busy unpacking her clothes and putting them into the wardrobe. "I want to go, I want to say a proper goodbye to her" she said in a small voice. Bruce nodded and left her to finish with her unpacking.

The next morning, Amanda felt nervous about going to the funeral but she couldn't let her mom down. She entered the living room wearing a black silk dress, white tights, a pair of black leather shoes and she had a black ribbon strewn in her hair.

"You look very nice miss Amanda" Alfred informed. Amanda managed a small smile and nodded before turning around and heading outside. Theg rounds were pretty big and Amanda exsplored for a while before Bruce called her to go to the Funeral.

The church was packed with people who knew Jennifer very well. Amanda was thrilled to see Mrs Finngann at the funeral. The little girl ran into her arms and hugged her.

"Thank god you're alright" she sobbed as she hugged Amanda tightly. Bruce walked over to Mrs Finngann to introduce himself. "It's a real pleasure to meet you" she said as she shook his hand. "He's looking after me now" Amanda piped up. The middle aged woman looked at her with deep confusion.

"What do you mean Amanda?" she asked. "He's adopted me, I'm living with him now" Amanda announced. Mrs Finngann turned to look at Bruce with a serious look on her face.

"You take good care of her you hear, she's been through so much" she told him."Don't worry, I will" he said putting an arm around Amanda. Soon, the Funeral was taking place. Tears welded in Amanda's eyes as they lowered the coffin into the ground. She felt a someone place their hand on her shoulder. Bruce looked down on her and smiled.

"You've been really brave, she would have been proud". Amanda nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks. After it was over, Bruce and Amanda decided to go back to the manor because Amanda was tired.

"How was it?" Alfred asked when the pair of them netered the kitchen. "Ok, it was a lovely service" Bruce said. Amanda had changed ut her funeral clothes into a jumper and a pair of jeans. She had now tied her hair up in a pony tail.

"Is it ok if I watch tv?" she asked. "Sure it is" Bruce replied. Amanda switched on the portable on the kitchen countr and the news came on.

"Another death relating to cosmetics use. The recent victim was 24 year old Natalie Anderson who was discovered dead by her boyfriend earlier yester morning.He said that she was putting on some perfume and when he went to bring her a cup of tea he saw her dead on the floor with a abnormally large grin across her face". As she listened to this, Amanda was gobsmacked. That person had died in the same way her mom had died. She switched of the tv and sat in stunned silience as Bruce entered and saw her frozen body perched on the stool.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "Another person's dead, they died the same way my mom did" she replied, still sat stiffly. Just then, the doorbell rang and Alfred appeared a few seconds later with Chief Brewgins and a bunch of police officers.

"Is it ok if we borrow Miss baxtor, we need to take her back to her apartemnt so she can show us the cosmetics that her mom was using before she died" he informed. Bruce nodded and helped Amanda down from her stool. "You stay with the police ok" he told her. Amanda nodded and went to fecth her raincoat because it was raining.

"Now Miss baxtor, we are going back to your old apartment to see if we can find any explanation relating to your Mom's death ok" Brewgins told Amanda who nodded solenmly.


	5. A Night of terror

A night of terror

The police cars pulled up outside Amanda's old apartment and they began making their way up the staircase. They passed Mrs Finngann who was cleaning around the corridor outside her Apartent.

"Mine's just on the next floor above" Amanda pointed out. The police continued to the next floor and into the apartemnt. It looked rather creepy when it was desertered. "She died in her bedroom" Amanda informed. They nodded and went into Katherine's bedroom. The make-up was in the same position as it was before.

"Now, Amanda I want you to show the cosmetics she was using before she died" Brewgins said. Amanda nodded, picked up the items hse'd been using and handed them to th scientist that had came with them. He examined each of them briefly and was rather shocked. "This stuff's riddled with Smilex" he informed.

"What's that?" Amanda asked curiosly. Before anyone could Answer her, a scream could be heard coming from the floor below followed by a manical laugh.

Amanda ran onto the corridor and peered over the banister. Mrs Finngann was being terrorised by a bunch of guys with cans.

"Don't hurt the woman too hard boys, we just want to put a smile on that face hahahahahahahahaha" said one of them who was dressed in purple. The police appeared behind Amanda. "Run, Amanda, Run now". But she didn't run, he was frozen on the spot, watching as the men who were terrorising Mrs Finngann spray her with the cans that they were holding. She woman had started giggling uncontrolably before slumping to the floor, dead. Amanda screamed a high picthed scream and decended up the stairs.

"FREEZE" the coppers yelled as the men with cans noticed them. Instead, they sprayed each one of them with the cans and the coppers started laughing then dropping dead to the floor. Amanda looked and saw all of them dead with huge grins spread across thier faces. Not wanting to be next, she continued to run all the way up the stairs, her ponytail swaying from side to side as she ran.

Chief Brewgins was the only left, he was still in the apartment. He went to leave but he was gassed and fell to the floor in a dead heap.

"pleasant dreams fatty hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" came the voice of his killer who was unseen.

Amanda had fled all they way up to the top floor and she ran onto the roof. The rain was coming down harder and faster than before. Amanda knew that thre was a fire escape on one side of the building, she could climb down it and escape. Not wanting to wait around anylonger she broke into a run. Her trainers got soaked in the puddles but she didn't care, she just wanted to get away from these madmen.

She was almost at the fire escape when she suddnely slipped on the wet concrete and fell flat on her back. pain shot though her ankle as she sat up.

Amanda tried to get up but her ankle was making it more difficult so she fell back down again as a dark shadow loomed over her. "Well, well well". Amanda looked up and looming over her,with a huge grin across his face was the Joker.

"You look kinda scared little girl, well let's see if we can fix that. Let's put a smile on that pretty little face hahahahahahahahahaha". Amanda watched in horror as he pulled out one of the gas cans from his pocket.

"Now, let's put a smile on that face of yours". Amanda was frozen on the spot. She knew that she couldn't escape. He was going to kill her the same way he killed Mrs Finngann. Amanda yelped and threw her hands over her eyes, waiting for the horror to begin.

to be continued...


	6. Saved by Batman

Saved by Batman

Amanda still kept her eyes shielded and she couldn't really see what was going on. Just then she heard another person walking towards her.

"You!" she heard the Joker say to the second person who had arrived. "Haven't you got anything better to do than scaring the wits out of little children?" she heard the second person in a rasping voice. Amanda didn't say anything, she still layed on the ground with her eyes shieled over her eyes and a sprained ankle.

"Now that you come to mention it, I have and you cannot stop me, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha". Then she heard the sound of running feet and crazy laughter. The second person started to run whilst saying "Don't think you can get away". Amanda removed her hands from her eyes and slowly sat up. She only saw the second person from the back but from what she gathered he was dressed in a black cape. Still scared, Amanda threw her hands back over her eyes and waited until it had all ended.

A few minutes later, she heard footsteps coming towards her and then she felt a pair of hands grab hold of her and lift her from the ground. Thinking that the Joker was the one who had pulled her up from the floor, Amanda, who had her eyes shut tight began waving her arms around wildly whilst yelling "PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN". Then the same rasping voice she heard replied "It's ok, you're safe now". Amanda opened her eyes and saw the person who was holding her dressed in the most perculiar way, he was dressed as a Bat.

"Who are you?" Amanda asked, her voice shaky. "I'm Batman" replied her saviour. Amanda looked around and then asked "where's the other guy gone?".

"The Joker, he got away" explained Batman. "Oh, that's bad" Amanda said. "Come on, we better get you back home, it's not safe for you to be out here, especially someone your age, can you walk on that ankle?" he asked the little girl who shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'll help you, we'll climb down the fire escape, get on my back". using her best effort, Amanda managed to hoist herself on Batman's back and he began climbing down the fire escape ladder.

"I thought he was going to kill me, I thought I was gonna be found dead on a rooftop the next morning with a huge grin on my face " Amanda said as she dropped down from his back and he helped her down the path. "Well, it was a good thing I showed up isn't, aha, here it is". Amanda looked at what he was talking about and saw the most unusual car she had ever seen in her life.

"Wow, is that yours?" Amanda asked in amazment. Batman nodded then asked "are you just going to stand there gawping or are you going to get in?". Amanda looked abit edgy. "I'm not supposed to get in cars with strangers". Batman chuckled a little."But you know who I am. Come on, I need to take you home". Amanda nodded obdiently and limped over to the Bat-Mobile and climbed in.

"So, why was you on that rooftop all by yourself?" he asked. "Well" Amanda began "I saw the Joker and a bunch of these other guys kill my neighbour and a bunch of policemen so I ran to the rooftop so I could get away down the fire escape but I slipped on some wet pavement and fell, spraining my ankle. I tried to get back up but my ankle hurt so much that I fell down again and that was when he turned up and was about to spray that gas stuff at me". Batman nodded as he took it all in.

"Well, you're safe now and that's what matters. Ah, here is where I leave you". He stopped the Bat-mobile and the doors came open. Amanda climbed out and realised that he had had dropped her outsdie Wayne manor.

"Hey?" Amanda asked, but before she could finish, Batman had already gone. "How did he know where I lived". Thinking nothing of it, She began limping her way towards the front door, she held herself up agaisnt the wall to support her balance.

In Wayne manor, Alfred was busy tidying around the kitchen when he heard the doorbell ring. Putting the dishcloth down, he walked over to the front door and opened it. There stood Amanda, hair dripping wet, her raincoat filthy and limping on her sprained ankle

"My dear Amanda, what's happened?" he asked in concern. "had abit of a Joker problem but Batman sorted it out" she explained as she limped into the house.

"Amanda, what happened to your ankle?" Alfred asked when he noticed that Amanda was limping. "I fell down when I was trying to escape" Amanda explained.

"Well, let's get a bandage on it and get you out of those wet clothes" and he helped Amanda into the kitchen.

Half an hour later, Amanda was layed on the sofa, her ankle wrapped in a bandage and changed into her pjamas and dressing gown.

"Where's Bruce?" she asked the Butler who had sat at the end of the sofa and gave her some hot chocolate. "He's out, but I'm sure he'll be back soon". A little while later the front door opened and Bruce came walking back into the room. "Oh, is she ok?" he asked Alfred, nodded and Amanda who was now starting to doze of.

"She's fine sure, had abit of a fright but she's fine now" Alfred told him. Bruce nodded and lifted Amanda of the sofa and carried her to bed.


	7. Amanda meets Vicky

Amanda meets Vicky

A few weeks later, Amanda was sat in the kitchen watching the news on another death incident realting to Cosmetics.

"The Police and private investigators are trying to trace what was used in these cosmetic that has claimed nearly six lives in the past five weeks" the Anchorman explained. Amanda wasn't surprised by this,she had heard about alot of people who had died using certain cosmetic products and it gave her shudders thinking about those people suffering the side affects. She quickly switched it off when Bruce entered.

"Anything interesting on the news?" he asked as he took his seat opposite hers. "Somone else died lastnight. It was another cosmetic related death" Amanda explained."Oh dear" replied Bruce "who was it this time?".

"Someone called Lucy Peterson, aged 16 years" Amanda replied. "Oh, right. Same effects then?". Amanda nodded then started shaking her head. "I don't want to talk about it anymore it gives me the creeps, let's talk about something else" she suggested. Bruce smiled and turned to face her. "Ok. I thought you'd like to know is that a friend of mine is coming over today and she can't wait to meet you" he explained. "Ooooooooh, it's a she" Amanda said in a teasing voice which made Bruce blush slightly. "Yes, well she'll be coming round about dinner time so get dressed, hurry up". Quickly, Amanda jumped down from her chair and darted to her room. 30 minutes later, Amanda came back downstairs, her hair in two pigtails, she wearing a sparkley pink T-shirt and Jeans with silver stripes.

"You look, sparkley, Miss Amanda" Alfred informed when he got his first glimpse of Amanda. "Well, I want to make a good impression for when Bruce's Girlfriend comes round" she replied with a giggle. "That's good" Alfred replied before walking off. Amanda walked into the front room and sat on the sofa, waiting for Bruce's frined to arrive. She must have dozed off because a while later, she felt someone gently shaking her. "Wake up Amanda, there's someone I'd like you to meet". Amanda opened her eyes and saw Bruce looking down on her. "Hello sleepy head" he chuckled. Amanda sat up and looked at him with a confused look on her face. "I must have dozed off" she laughed, brushing her fringe out of her eyes. "She awake?" came a Woman's voice. Amanda turned around and saw, stood in the doorway was a young, tall woman with crimpelled Blonde hair.

"Hi" said the Woman, waving at Amanda who waved back. "Arn't you going to say hello?" Bruce asked, tickling her chin. "She's probably shy" the Woman suggested.

"Well, she's been through a tough time" Bruce explained. "What's your name?" Amanda asked, doing her best not to be shy."I'm Vicky Vale and you must be Amanda. Bruce has told me all about you" she said. Amanda instantly took a likeing to Vicky and walked up to her. "Listen, why don't you take Amanda out for abit, give you a chance to get to know her" Bruce suggested. "That sounds like a good idea, come on Amanda". Smiling, Amanda took Vicky by the hand and they both walked out of the front room.

"So, what kind of things do you do?" Amanda asked as they walked down the street. "I take photos for the newspaper" Vicky replied as Amanda looked quite interested by this. "So, you're a photographer?" Amanda asked. "Yeah,that's what I am" Vicky replied.Amanda giggled as they continued to walk down the street. They had been walking for a fair ten minutes when they noticed a familiar looking man in a bright purple buisness suit selling out Beauty Products to a crowd of women.

"Look" Reported Amanda pointing at the stall "that man looks awfully familiar". Vicky looked at the little girl in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked kneeling down at head level with her. "I'm sure I've seen him somewhere before" Amanda replied, looking over Vicky to get a better look then gasped as she saw a girl, barely older than her buy some. Before Vicky could stop her, Amanda was running towards the girl and grabbed the makeup that she had just bought from her.

"What are you doig, give me that back" the girl ordered. "Don't buy them, they'll kill you, you'll die if you use them" Amanda warned. Furiously, the Girl pushed Amanda to the ground. "Don't say stuff like that, who do you think you are?" the girl spat. " Well, well, what's going on here?". The man in the purple suit had just arrived on the scene. He had an awfully Familiar grin and was looking at Amanda and the girl. Amanda looked at him an thought "could it be, it isn't is it?". His face had the same skin colour but with his creepy looking grin didn't hide the fact of his true idendity.

"This Brat is saying that these will kill me" the girl spat, pointing at Amanda who was being helped up by Vicky. "Well, the child's probably got an over-active imagination" said the strange man. "Oh, whatever" the girl said, throwing her hands up in the air and muttered "kids" before walking off. The man walked up to Amanda and tipped her head back. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, this on looks like she does have an over-active imagiantion, hee hee hee hee hee hee" he said, giggling. "Get off me" Amanda snapped, pulling herself away and running to Vicky. "Don't let him hurt me, don't let him" she begged as Vicky picked her up and carried her off as the strange man watched.

"That Child surely is familiar" he said as he brushed a cloth agaisnt his forehead reaveling a large white patch after he removed it "I'm certain I've seen her before" and he began laughing insanly.


	8. Little Sick girl kidnapped

Little Sick girl kidnapped

Vicky and Amanda were sat in a nearby cafe and Amanda couldn't stop trembeling.

"Who was he Amanda, who was that man you saw?" she asked the nervous child. "He was the one who was responsible for my Mom's death, he sold her those cosmetics, those deadly cosmetics" Amanda sobbed. Vicky grabbed her wrists and looked her straight in the face. "I need to know who that man is, can you tell me?" she asked. Amanda drew a deep breath and nodded slowly..

"Who is he Amanda?" Vicky asked the little girl again. "I don't feel so good" Amanda blurted out suddenly. She was shivering all of a sudden. "What's wrong sweety?" Vicky asked in a concerned voice. Amanda shivvered again."I don't know" came the young girl's replie.Vicky jumped up from her seat, picked Amanda up from her seat and carried her out of the cafe.

"It's going to be ok Amanda" Vicky soothed as Amanda clung onto her sobbing. "What's wrong with me?" she asked through her sobs "my chest hurts". She began sobbing harder. "Don't worry, We'll soon get to the bottom of this" Vicky suggested. She lied her down on a bench outside a chemists and examined her.

"Looks like a bad chest infection" said Vicky as she checked her over. "I felt fine this morning" Amanda moaned. "These sort of things happen suddenly. One minute your fine and the next your not" Vicky explained.

"Am I going to die?" she asked in a scared tone. "Now don't be silly, it's just a silly chest infection. Now, can you walk?" she asked the little invalid. "My chest hurts too much" Amanda moaned. "Ok, you'll be ok waiting here whilst I go get you something for the pain, ok?". Amanda nodded and winched as pain shot through her chest.

"You wanna hold my camera and look after it for me?" she suggested as she handed her camera over to Amanda who simply took it. "I won't break it, I promise" she said weakly. Vicky smiled and stroked her forehead then going into the chemists.

Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce was sat in the Batcave, trying to get to the bottom of the mysterious deaths.

"Find anything out yet Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he bought in a cup of tea for Bruce. "Not yet. Is Amanda back yet?" he asked his trustworthy old butler. "Not yet, I think she's still out with Miss Vale" informed Alfred. "Right, will you let me know when she comes back?" Bruce asked. "I will sir" replied Alfred with a bow.

After Vicky had bought the medication for Amanda's sudden chest infection, she was horrified to discover that the bench that Amanda had been lying on was now empty except for the camera which lay alone.

"Oh my god" vicky whispered in a panicked voice. She doubted that Amanda could have got up and walked off. She could hardly walk. There was only one explanation, Amanda had been kidnapped. The girl was suffering from a bad chest infection and she had been kidnapped. "I need to tell Bruce" Vicky muttered, grabbing her camara and running for Wayne Manor.

Alfred was cleaning round the front room when Vicky suddenly burst in, out of breath.

"I need to speak to Bruce, it's an emergency" Vicky panted. "Right away madam" Alfred replied before leaving the room. Seconds later, he returned with Bruce who quickly dashed over to Vicky and asked "what's happened, where's Amanda?".

"She's been taken, some-one's kidnapped her Bruce" Vicky replied in a scared tone. "What do you mean?" Bruce asked, a hint of frustration in his voice. "Well, I she wasn't feeling too good, she was complaining of chest pains so I took her to the chemists to get her something. I lyed her down on the bench outside because she said she could hardly walk and told her to wait. When I came out she was gone, she was gone". Bruce looked angry and tunred to Alfred. "Call the Police Alfred" he ordered. "Right away sir" came the old Butler's replie.

Amanda drifted in and out, her head was pounding and her chest felt tight. She was unaware of her surroundings but could just make out a blurred figure leaning over her.

"Is this the Daughter of Bruce Wayne Boss?" asked the figure that seemed to be watching her. "Yes, I read it in the newspaper, it said that he adopted the girl after the death of her mother" came a second voice. "But you met her the other night, why didn't you just snatch her then boss?" asked the first figure. "Because that booring Batman showed up, I would have had my chance to grab the kid if he hadn't shown up. I had to wait until she was on her own until I could snatch her". Amanda tried to wake up, but her eyes failed her, she needed to see what was going on.

"What is she doing Bob?" asked the other person who's voice had grown nearer. "She's still unconcious" came Bob's reply. "Right. I've done the Ransom demands. I need you to go and mail it at Wayne manor" Instructed the second person. After a while, Amanda managed to open her eyes and tried to get her bearings. She was sat in an armchair, her ankles and wrists had been tied together. She tried to scream but her chest was still too painful for her to be screaming.

"Ah, nice to see that you've finally woken up my dear". Amanda looked up and stood in front of her was none other than the Joker.


	9. Ransom demand

Ransom demand

"You!" Amanda gasped in horror. This was all she needed,to be kidnapped by Gotham's most dangerous criminal. "Don't you know what's going on?" he asked the terrified youngster in front of him.

"N-no, I don't" she replied nervously.

"I cannot believe this is happening" Bruce said as he paced up and down the living room. "Who would want to take a little girl?" Vicky wondered. Suddenly, Alfred came bursting in with a piece of paper.

"What's that you've got there Alfred?" Bruce asked the old man. "I think it's a ransom note sir" said Alfred, giving Bruce the paper which read in newspaper clippings.

BRUCE WAYNE

I HAVE YOUR KID

IF YOU WANT TO SEE HER ALIVE AGAIN

BRING 12 MILLION DOLLARS TO THE TOP OF GOTHAM CITY CATHEDRAL ON THE 23RD OF MARCH AT MIDNIGHT

IF YOU FAIL THEN YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRL WILL GET DROPPED IN A VAT OF CHEMICALS

DO NOT FAIL.

SIGNED,JOKER

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" yelled Bruce in anger. Vicky picked up the note and gasped in horror. "Oh that poor little girl" she said.

"What do you plan on doing Master Bruce?" Alfred asked in concern. "There's only one thing I can do" he turned to Vicky "do you mind leaving, I have some important buisness to attend to". Vicky nodded and looked at the ransom note again. "I hope Amanda pukes on that Fiend" she muttered before desending.

"So basicly, you've kidnapped me for Ransom. But he isn't my real dad" Amanda said after Joker had told her of his plans for her.

"He's the one who's responsible for you so he pays the ransom kid" he replied. "So, what happens to me if he doesn't pay the ransom?" she asked curiously then almost fainting again.

"Now don't go to sleep just yet, I want to show you what will happen to you if Big Billionaire boy doesn't pay the ransom" he said, shaking her back into reality. Before she could react, he grabbed her by the collar of her t-shirt, untied her ankles and frog marched her into the factory area towards a giant vat of green acid.

"You see that vat of acid down there?" he asked her "if your daddy refuses to pay the ransom, you'll get dropped into that".

"What will happen to me?" she asked weakly, she was on the verge of fainting. "Well there's the chance you'll be disentegrated and there's the chance you'll problay end up like me, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha". Amanda looked disgusted. "I'd rather die than turn out like you" she managed to say before falling to the ground in a dead faint. "Well, let's hope he does pay it ". He then let out a high pitched giggle as he lifted Amanda's unconcious form and carried her off.


	10. Escape attempt

Escape attempt

It was nearly 24 hours since Amanda had been kidnapped and Bruce was begining to wonder if she was alright.

"You ok Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he handed Bruce a cuppa. "I was just thinking about Amanda that's all" Bruce replied.

"You missing her sir?" the elderly butler said.

"Kind of, I'm starting to see her as the daughter I've never had. I need to get her back Alfred, back from that fiend" he declared in anger.

"Well, maybe we should pay the ransom sir" suggested Alfred "that's the only way we'll get her back".

"I'll think of something Alfred" Bruce replied before getting up and going to the window. "When I do get her back, I'm taking her to the doctor's to see if they can give me something for her infection" he said.

Amanda was exhausted. She had been awake all night due to the pain in her chest and constant headaches that kept coming and going. She wanted to go home, back to Bruce, to Wayne manor. She tried to sit up but failed. She shut her eyes tight and grimaced as another shooting pain shot through her chest before forcing herself to sit up again. She looked around the room to see if there was anything sharp for her to cut the ropes that had her wrists and ankles tied together.

"There must be something?" she mumbled. It was ages until she managed to get herself free of the ropes then looked about for an escape route. Pain shot through her chest as she stood up but she didn't care, she just wanted to go back to Wayne manor. She looked about and saw a fire escape that leaded to the roof. Using her strengh, she practicly crawled up the stairs and onto the roof where she was suddenly surrounded by a group of goons.

"Going somewhere?" one asked, pointing a gun at her "the boss wouldn't be happy to find that your trying to escape". He reached out to grab the little girl but she managed to get out of his reach.

She ran around the roof, trying to escape but there were goons everywhere. She became dizzy and the world around her seemed to be spinning at a rapid pace. In the end, she gave up and curled up into a trembling ball. The goons surrounded her.

"Tell the boss that the girl is on the roof" one goon informed. "I obey" said another goon before running off. Amanda couldn't move, the chest pains seemed to be much worse, she could hardly breath and sweat was dripping down from her forehead.

"I'm going to die, I going to die" she mumbled. "What she saying?" one of the goons asked. "I don't know" replied another. It was a matter of seconds when Amanda suddenly went limp.

"She's dead" said one of the goons. One knelt beside her to check her pulse.

"No, she's still alive" the other informed. A few minutes later, the Joker arrived.

"Where is she?" he asked. One of the goons pointed to the small figure curled up on the ground, not moving.

"What have you done to her, I thought I said no killing" he said in a rather annoyed tone.

"We didn't do anything, she just collasped " a goon informed. Amanda took a deep breath and soon was awake again.

"Ah, she isn't dead" the Joker said as he walked towards her and lifted her from the ground.

"Pretty silly idea trying to escape, this place is guarded all over " he said to her. "I just wanna go home" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Well if old Brucey pays up then you will my dear hehehehehe" the Joker replied before carrying her back into his hideout,putting her back on the chair and tieing her hands and feet back up.

"Now you be a good little girl and stay put then you won't be harmed" he explained. She relunctantly nodded her head.

"That's a good little girl" he said, patting her on the cheek. Tired, Amanda collasped into the chair and fell asleep.

"Hmmm, looks like she won't be up to going anywhere for a while, hehehehehehe" the Joker said to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Note: I couldn't think of a title for this chapter so it's basicly called chapter 11

Amanda hadn't tried any other attempts to escape that day. She still felt a little woozy,had a massive headache and chest infection. On top of all that, she was bored, lying there all tied up and watching random things. Mostly, she spend most of her time, trying to sleep of her illness but she kept feeling more and more sick.

She was still sat on the chair when Bob the goon walked in and kept staring at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked in a croaky like voice. "You don't do much do you" Bob replied "you just sit there, sleeping or just staring" . Amanda gave him a kind of weird glance which could have been impossible for a girl in her condition.

"I'm sick you moron, I can't do much with a chest infection and a banging head ache" she replied angrily. "Why you little.." Bob snarled, taking out a pistol and pointing it at Amanda who gasped and fell of the chair in a dead faint.

Vicky came to see Bruce that evening to see how he was doing.

"Any news on her yet?" she asked. Bruce shook his head. "No, he hasn't even called yet, giving me the instructions on how to deliver the ransom" he replied. "I shouldn't have left her alone, I shouldn't have" Vicky said, shaking her head. "Come here" said Bruce, taking her hands "it wasn't your fault, you wern't to know that the Joker was going to grab her when you wern't looking" he said.

"He must have followed us to the chemists and took Amanda when I went inside" said Vicky "what are you going to do Bruce?" she asked "you need your little girl back".

"I know, and I have an idea" he said in deep thought.

Amanda was slowly regaining conciousness. Everything seemed blurry and fuzzy. She was hearing voices around her.

"She's waking up boss" came the first voice. Amanda heard footsteps coming towards her and made out a blur of green and purple leaning over her.

"Hello there" the Joker said, waving " so you've decided to rejoin the living?" he asked before pulling Amanda up from the floor and sat her back on the chair.

"You're a clumsy little thing arn't you?" he asked. "H-h-h-he scared me" Amanda replied, pointing at Bob "he was going to shoot me".

"Bob, you wern't going to shoot our little guest were you?" the Joker asked. "She called me a moron" Bob replied.

"Excuse us for a minute kiddo" he said to Amanda before pushing Bob into the next room.

"We don't need to kill her, we need her for the ransom. So, no trying to kill the sickly little girl". Bob nodded in response. "Good, now get outta here, hahahahahahaha". He was laughing for ages before he went back into the room where Amanda was.

"Why do you laugh all the time?" the little girl asked.

"It's just a thing I like doing" he replied before bursting into another fit of giggles as Amanda stared blankly at him.

"God, get me out of here someone" she muttered "I'm surrounded by weirdos".


	12. Amanda get's worse

Amanda get's worse

There had been another death related to cosmetics and this time, the victim was a 13 year old girl called Amy dorson.

"How many people have died since Amanda was kidnapped?" Alfred asked Bruce. It had been nearly a week since the Joker had taken Amanda and Bruce was wondering if she was even still alive or still sick.

"I'm sure Amanda will be fine, it might be just a viral infection, she might be feeling better by now" the butler reassured. "I hope so" Bruce replied. But little did he know that Amanda had more than a viral infection as her condition seemed to be getting worser than before.

"Boss, I was thinking, what if the girl tries to escape again" one of the goons suggested, but the Joker disagreed.

"She won't try and escape again, she's too sick to do anything, she can hardly lift her head up" he replied. They both looked over at Amanda who was curled up on the chair she was being kept on, sweating like mad. "Wonder what's wrong with her, she seems to be much worser since when you bought her here" the goon explained. "Have you heard anything from Wayne yet?"

"No, but I'm going to sent him another note, telling him to come here with the ransom instead of the original place, I cannot hand over the girl there, not in her condition" the Joker announced "now get me paper, magazines, scissors and glue".

Bruce was in the kitchen, drinking some coffee when Alfred came in.

"Sir, there's another note from the Joker" he informed. "Give it here Alfred" said Bruce urgently. Alfred handed him the note.

HI BRUCEY

I WANTED TO SENT THIS NOTE TO TELL YOU TO DELIVER THE CASH TO AXIS CHEMICALS INSTEAD OF GOTHAM CITY CATHEDRAL

I'M CHANGING THE LOCATION AS YOUR KID IS IN A BAD WAY AND CANNOT GO TRAVELLING

YOU HAVE UNTIL NEXT MONDAY OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE YOUR LITTLE GIRL AGAIN

SEEYA SOON RICH BOY

JOKER

"He's changed the location to deliver the Ransom, I have until next Monday to pay it or Amanda is dead" bruce told his Butler in a serious tone.

Amanda was slipping in and out of conciousness and memories of her and Katherine came flooding back as her eyes finally closed.

Five years earlier:

"_Mommy, look at me I can do it". A five year old Amanda was learning to ride her bike without any training wheels. "Go on Amanda you can do it" katherine yelled as the happy little girl rode her bike for the first time without training wheels but it wasn't long before she lost her balance and fell off._

"_Amanda" katherine cried, running over to her sobbing daughter and picking her up. "I hurt my kneeknee" Amanda sobbed. "ssssshhhhh, baby it's going tob e ok, mommy will put a plaster on it" katherine cooed._

More memories came flooding back as she finally gave in to unconciousness.

Amanda's tenth birthday party:

"_Amanda, could you come and help me with these buns" katherine called from the kitchen. Amanda came running in, sporting a pink shirt and a skirt. "When will the cake be done?" the little girl asked in excitment. "Soon baby, we need to make these buns now" katherine replied. Amanda giggled happily as she helped katherine put the icing on the buns. As Amanda helped katherine ice the buns, she had no idea that katherine would be leaving her in a few weeks. After they had finsihed, Amanda gave katherine a big hug._

"_I love you mom" she said as katherine held her in a tight hug. "Awww, I love you too baby" katherine replied. Amanda smiled as katherine liftedh er from the ground and swung her around. Amanda giggled excidetly. "Mom, put me down, i'm getting dizzy" she squealed as katherine continued to spin her around. "Don't want to" katherine teased as she continued to spin her around. The pair had been spinning for ages until they collasped onto the floor in a giggling fit._

"_Everything is going around" Amanda giggled then wrapped her arms around katherine's neck._

"_Promise you'll never leave me" the little girl told Katherine. "I promise darling, I won't leave you" katherine replied. Amanda smiled as katherine stroked her hair_

Real life:

The Joker was just entering the lair when he heard a retching sound. He looked and saw that Amanda had thrown up. He Chuckled slightly as he walked over to her.

"Look at all the mess, you're a very silly little girl, hehehehehehe" he told her, but she didn't respond, she was unconcious.

"Well, it's better out than it" he continued, but Amanda was showing no sign of response. "Not saying anything are you?" he asked. He prodded her but she still didn't wake up, she didn't even stir.

"Huh" he said as he lifted her from the chair and dropped her back down. But she just dropped like a ragdoll, she didn't wake up. She had fallen into some kind of coma.

Ooooooooooh, what's going to happen next? The next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
